Talk:Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique/Archive 1
Improvements Are we not going to mention how this jutsu has enhanced her physical abilities? it seems pretty clear that it has done so. Kotoamatsukami (talk) 15:37, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :What do you mean by enhanced her abilities? I didn't see her do anything she couldn't/didn't do without using the technique...--Cerez365™ 15:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) But Jojohot Raw say 百豪の術. :Read this. Also remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button.--Cerez365™ 17:30, March 7, 2012 (UTC) There is currently no indication as to the technique providing her enhanced physical powers, that comes from her chakra enhanced stregnth technique, we will likely find out more next weeks chapter when madara underestimates Tsunades will of fire and thus this technique will likely come into play with regards to her current situation. --Zenryoku90 (talk) 22:05, March 7, 2012 (UTC) The name Why do we use the sanskrit name here, and not the Japanese, as we do here? Seelentau 愛議 12:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with this.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 14:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately the kanji used weren't incorrect in the way ShounenSuki expected, so it's unlikely that the article will remain named like this anyway. Blackstar1 (talk) 15:14, March 9, 2012 (UTC) all the raws have 百豪 (Hyakugou) and not 白毫 (Byakugou)-- :Our resident translator said: You might want to take it up with him.--Cerez365™ 19:16, March 9, 2012 (UTC) So just curious... if you're gonna name this jutsu as Strength of a Hundred, and also use the kanji that says Hyakugo, then why would you keep the romaji as Byakugo and the trivia about the meaning of Byakugo? (talk) 19:55, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Like I said before, but apparently didn't make it obvious: I... have not... a clue. With things of this nature you should go to: User talk:ShounenSuki#Chapter 577 Stuff. I'm assuming that the name is either a pun or there was an oversight.--Cerez365™ 20:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::The name is Byakugō no Jutsu, which translates to Strength of a Hundred Technique. However, it is true that 百 is read as hyaku, except that this time the so called Rendaku was used. Another example for this is Hirudora, where the word tora was changed to dora. It doesn't change the meaning and is rather for phonetic reasons. Seelentau 愛議 21:14, March 9, 2012 (UTC) New trivia It's highly confusing... I read the definition of each word you mention and I still had trouble understanding it.Antonino200 (talk) 21:26, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Most of all, it's kinda wrong. byakugō has two meanings. When written as 百豪, it means strength of a hundred and when written as 白毫, it refers to the Ūrṇā. 百 written as byaku is because of the rendaku, though. But that's not trivia worthy, I think. At least we didn't put it here. Seelentau 愛議 21:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :oh and btw, the Kanji used in the word for Ūrṇā, 白, isn't usually read as byaku, either. Normally it's read as shiro or Haku. You see, it's nothing unusual, really. We'd have to add it to many more articles, too. Seelentau 愛議 21:43, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Please sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button Now, since I don't know if another user will be able to make it any more simple or have you understand. The kanji for the word hundred (strength) is used in the name. However (from what I understand at least) through rendaku, which seems to be similar to English homophones, it's actually written out as "byaku" giving it a double meaning. I'm assuming that Kishimoto is trying to cram the meaning of the entire technique into one. I'm thinking that we should drop it in Hirudora article as well. I always wondered why Naruto said that the technique's name wasn't like Guy as well as why it was dora and not tora.--Cerez365™ 21:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :@Seelentau: Although 百 would turn into byako through rendaku, this isn't the case here. Rendaku only occurs when a sound is being influenced by another sound. To do that, it should either be directly preceded by another sound or directly followed by one. Since 百 is at the beginning of a word here and it's the first part of the pronunciation we're talking about, this cannot be considered a case of rendaku. It would be more correct to consider this another case of using alternate pronunciations to make it sound like another word, similar to the Kumogakure techniques. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::ah, I see. Indeed, I was curious if it's really rendaku, since I wasn't sure myself. Am I right, guessing that byak''o'' is just a mistake on your side?^^ Seelentau 愛議 21:51, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, it should be byak''u''. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Similar to? The line "The technique itself, is very similar to the parent technique the Creation Rebirth with the exception that it allows Tsunade to heal herself without the use of hand seals"... I think is wrong. I mean, from what I can recall from the Creation Rebirth technique, it didn't need handseals either. Just the first to activate it, and then it would just heal Tsunade authomatically.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 11:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :I just checked the manga and she used hand seals to activate the Creation Rebirth. I think the use of seals is the fine line between the two techniques since apparently this one is always active while the technique is in use.--Cerez365™ 11:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::She used handseals to activate the Creation Rebirth, but not handseals to heal herself. Are you telling me that all the improvement that this technique has is that it doesn't require to make a few handseals to activate it?--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 12:34, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Though I may not be right, my interpretation is that this technique is somewhat similar to Kabuto's Yin Healing Wound Destruction technique. So when she sustains an attack instead of having to form seals to start the healing process, it happens automatically or constantly O.o--Cerez365™ 12:37, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::I am confused. Does Creation Rebirth only heal the injuries she has at the moment she activates it, and then "goes off", or does it heal her continuously any time she receives damage? If it's the first, I would understand the difference.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 12:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::She uses it to heal current injuries and then switches it off if she doesn't need to use it again.--TricksterKing (talk) 12:56, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Still not enough for me to even see it as something separate.Faust-RSI (talk) 07:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::"Something separate"? What do you mean? --Cerez365™ 11:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I mean this jutsu doesn't even need its own separate page and should be merged with Creation Rebirth. Like with Oodama Rasengan - we know it's bigger, has more chakra and thus stronger. But with this? Still not enough facts to separate it from Creation Rebirth, only assumptions.Faust-RSI (talk) 11:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) But apart from that, it's a named technique, even if we know nothing about it now. That alone warrants it its own article.--Cerez365™ 11:50, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :This is the way I see how this justu works, and is different from the Creation Rebirth: Creation Rebirth is a one-time use justu who simply heals all injuries the user has at the moment of activation, and then simply ends, with the spare chakra (depending on how much it was used) returning to the Yin Seal. The Strenght of a Hundred Technique, on the other hand, is active continuously upon using it, and heals Tsunade everytime she takes damage, in a way similar to the regeneration granted by the Edo Tensei, each time she heals herself consuming a portion of her chakra depending on how bad the wound was. The gap in both power and efficiency between the two techniques is clearly seen.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 11:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I like the comparison to the Edo Tensei, but the rest is interesting...fanon (sorry). Both hand seals and activation time are rather trivial differences, to be honest. ::The truth is that the relations between Yin Seal: Release, Creation Rebirth and Strength of a Hundred Technique is a complicated mess that the author hasn't bothered to explain. (Let's not bother talking about Yin Healing Wound Destruction which also uses cell division.) Tsunade talks about rules and the possibility of other medical-nin learning these techniques, but she's the only one that knows these 3 techniques! Not even Shizune! :: Although..., it's likely that Strength of a Hundred Technique is a combination of Creation Rebirth and Yin Healing Wound Destruction---at least conceptually. *Slaps forehead* Which is what you're saying, basically, just in different words. Which would mean that Creation Rebirth heals the wounds that exist at the moment of activation, while Strength of a Hundred Technique is continuously ready to heal wounds.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 14:47, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::That's basically how I see it as well. Creation Rebirth needs to be activated, Byakugou is working continuously.--Cerez365™ 14:51, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Any way to reflect this disertation in the article? It doesn't seem very obvious what the difference is when you read it, specially if you have read before the Creation Rebirth article.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 21:48, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'd assume you could have a go at it, you seem to have a pretty good grip on what should be there.--Cerez365™ 22:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'd rather leave it to another person. I am not a native speaker, and my English isn't all the good I'd like it to be--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 23:10, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I was thinking on this a bit more, when I suddenly realised that Strength of a Hundred Technique is sort of like a medical ninjutsu mode as an analogy to Sage Mode and so on. Yet, instead of gaining speed or strength, this medical ninjutsu mode gives Tsunade the ability to take large amounts of damage and (almost) instantly healing said injuries. Any thoughts?--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 00:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) First thing first, doesn't Creation Rebirth automatically heal any and all damage once activated, and will continue until she runs out of chakra or deactivates the technique? So how does this differ that much, it also heals, and once activated, needs no further hand seals? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 08:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :From what we've seen of its use. Tsunade uses a seal to activate the technique which then heals any injuries she's sustained and then ends. We have to go based of what has been seen of the technique's use until a more clearly defined difference is made by Kishimoto.--Cerez365™ 09:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) That doesn't quite make sense though. If the technique ends, then the seal should be able to return on her forehead. If it just stays there, then what does it do to continuously drain her chakra aside from the regeneration that happened previously? That alone doesn't seem to make a lot of sense. I think the improvement in this technique is that it doesn't continuously drain her chakra, it just uses it only when she receives an injury. I don't have anything to support this, though, so I obviously can't add it. The technique doesn't end if the seal is still missing, right? (talk) 07:08, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :The fact that this technique may require the use of less chakra or even in fact does end and then activates automatically when the user is wounded is a big possibility. But like I've said before, details like that cannot be added until Kishimoto explains the technique in the manga, databook or some other official medium.--Cerez365™ 10:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Duration of Technique I think we should note the duration of the technique. In manga chapter 588, its after 9pm (assumed 'cause of the previous chapter) and Tsunade still has the technique going which I was quite shocked. Her normal Mitotic regeneration, only lasts a few minutes and then she turns old, however this lasted hours. I think its an impressive feat we should make noteworthy.--Kyle Ethan (talk) 12:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) i think it depends on how much chakra shes got as to how long it lasts. (talk) 12:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan You're forgetting that Tsunade got the crap kicked and stabbed out of her before she used Creation Rebirth back in Part 1, meaning she had low chakra. And that was 3 years ago (in the series). Skitts (talk) 13:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) In Part I. she has summoned the giant slug lady and all before that. Once this technique ends, she will either turn old or die ... maybe both "_" Also you must remember she can store chakra inside the diamond seal. Maybe since the fight against Kabuto and Orochimaru, she has stored the chakra up until now (3 years) ... hope that helps.--Elveonora (talk) 13:24, May 31, 2012 (UTC)